


We Were ALWAYS Meant To Be-ALWAYS

by bichita_36e, dwalk1_2002, lila_luscious1, mariann_tx



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Prodigal Son (TV 2019), Rosewood (TV), Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, F/F, F/M, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Vision Of Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/pseuds/bichita_36e, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/pseuds/dwalk1_2002, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariann_tx/pseuds/mariann_tx
Summary: MACKELENA (or YOYO MACK, if you prefer), QUAKERIDER;ships from CHICAGO MED, CHICAGO PD, ALL RISE,PRODIGAL SON...there will probably be more.We don't anticipate any of our postings exceeding muchmore than 200-350 words (though if the story 'flows',there might be longer ones)Thank you for reading, and we HOPE, commenting.
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Daisy Johnson/Robbie Reyes - Relationship, Elena "YoYo" Rodriguez/Alphonso "Mack" MacKenzie, Gabriela Dawson/Matthew Casey (past), Gabriela Dawson/Peter Mills, Hailey Upton/JayHalstead, Nina Rosario & Usnavi, Nina Rosario/Benny Lawson Morelos, UC Male/Travis Montgomery, Vanessa Nadal/Usnavi de la Vega (In The Heights), Victoria Hughes Ripley/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 74
Kudos: 40





	1. I Promise To LOVE YOU-MackElena

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Meredithchandler73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meredithchandler73/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [PhilCoulsonLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilCoulsonLover/gifts), [Agent_Elena_Carter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Elena_Carter/gifts), [FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [EmonyDeborah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmonyDeborah/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [JellieJelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellieJelly/gifts), [LoversSpit400](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoversSpit400/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [tmaturaci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmaturaci/gifts), [briget_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [mallory_01852](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallory_01852/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [da_manelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_manelli/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [AgentNatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentNatty/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We keep the promise. That's love: keeping the promise.

Whitney Houston:  
Hold me in your arms tonight  
Fill my life with pleasure  
Let's not waste this precious time  
This moment's ours to treasure  
Hold me in your arms tonight  
We'll make it last forever

ELENA:

"NEVER before did I let myself be vulnerable. Too risky, to my mental health, and to my heart. I  
knew right away that you should be mine. I pointed a weapon at you, but what really I wanted was to  
have you in my arms. Our language barrier had be be broken down, and so I practiced English the whole  
that I was away from you. Who knew that you would learn SPANISH !I didn't sleep. I lost weight-did you notice?  
I almost went crazy thinkin' that SHIELD would not call me, that I would never see you again. But you know...if  
they had not, I would have found you anyway; I would not care how far, or how long. I LOVED YOU. I LOVE YOU.  
I WILL LOVE YOU, in death."

MACK:

"When I sent you away, I saw a look in your eye....did you almost 'draw' on me?"

ELENA:

"I should have. I should have SHOT your ass, for making me be away from you for those few months.  
For making me settle for another as a substitute. There is none, could never be. You made me accept less  
than the original. And you are going to make it up to me. I hope you are ready...ben aca, Tortuga."  
(come here, Tortoise/Turtle)

Teddy Pendergrass:  
I'll hold you, and touch you  
And make you my woman  
And give you my love with sweet surrender  
Tonight our hearts will beat as one  
And I will hold you, touch you  
And make you my woman tonight


	2. Only You-Quakerider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Robbie's big 'reveals'

Lying close to Robbie Reyes, the sweat on their bodies cooling, both partners are  
thoroughly satiated. Daisy looks at the Handsome Latino, whose dark eyes are so  
dangerously near closing. "I'm gong to 'go girly' on you before you doze off, so get READY  
to listen up, OK?"

"Yeah...uh huh, 'k..."

"I've been thinking about all the things you never learn in school, things that would help you negotiate life,  
be much more useful than when the Magna Carta was signed...like how to love somebody. Or how spot bozos who  
only want what you have between your legs, or your butt cheeks. How to be famous. How walk away from someone you  
don't love any longer. How to open your heart and accept love. Who is worthy of yours. It took a while to learn, but  
you've been a good instructor."

Girl, I want to be with you  
No one else, only you  
Why can't we just make it happen?  
Baby, I need you in my life

He opens his eyes, completely, and returns her gaze. "I was GHOSTRIDER, and ONLY GHOSTRIDER,  
before I met you. That's the truth. I existed for the mission, took women when I could, as long  
as they didn't get in the way of the mission: BEING GHOSTRIDER. Now...I'm thinkin' about things I  
never did before. FAMILY. HOME. But...I love my Brother, and I'm responsible for him. He's part of the  
package. Can you handle that."

"To be with you? Fuck yes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I need to know where we stand  
> Do we share this special thing called love?  
> I know I do, what about you?  
> I just can't get enough of the time  
> (Only You: 112)©


	3. If You Want Me To-Chicago PD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hailey Upton offers to have a baby with Jay Halstead

Hailey Upton tosses her empty coffee cup onto the garbage bin near her open window,  
then presses the button to raise the pane of glass, shielding her and Jay Halstead, in  
the driver's seat, from the lovely fumes emanating from it. "Should we have a baby?", she  
asks casually.

Jay stutters and stammers: "Ahhh...ummmmwhaaaat?"

"SHOULD. WE. HAVE. A. BABY?"

"Do you want a baby?"

"I will give you one if you wanted."

"Are we 'THERE'?"

"I am."

"Then it's settled...hey! there's our guy!"


	4. Para Siempre-Rosewood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosilla is PREGNANT!!

"WE'RE PREGNANT, ROSIE! VAMOS A TENER UN BEBE!"

That 'Rosie grin' makes its appearance,along with a sheen of wetness in his eyes.  
"Felicidades" (Congratulations) They kiss, and he hugs her tight. He's wanted this,  
but he also has been afraid of this: his heart condition is a constant concern.

"Now you HAVE TO LIVE," Villa says against his chest. "You HAVE TO now."

"I will never leave you. Any of you. I wasn't planning on going anywhere,but what better reason  
to stick around? I can't imagine myself anywhere else except HERE."

"Aqui te quedas...comingo...con nuestros hijos...PARA SIEMPRE."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TO ENGLISH
> 
> Aqui te quedas...comingo...con nuestros hijos...PARA  
> You'll stay here...with me...with our children...FORE EVER.


	5. Haven’t I been punished enough? (Chicago Fire)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriela Dawson takes drastic measures to  
> get Peter Mills to understand that she will  
> do anything to get back into his life-to make  
> him understand that she loves him, and leaving  
> him for Matthew Casey was a colossal mistake

You say it's time to stay behind  
All I wanted was to hold you  
All I wanted was to touch you  
There's no need for blame  
'Cause we're not the same  
All I wanted was to love you  
That's all I wanted  
How many times will it take?  
You're hurting me the way you do  
How many times till I break?  
You're hurting me the way I'm loving you the way I do

_Haven’t I been punished enough?_

Gabriela Dawson certainly thinks so. She’s tried everything that she can think of: ‘staying  
on his radar’, apologizing (daily, sometimes twice or three times), enlisting Shay (her  
best friend), to campaign on her behalf…none of those activities has resulted in Peter  
Mills seeing the light. And so…she corners him outside one of his local haunts: ‘SEA  
SQUARE’, where he purchases fresh fish (he left his vehicle unlocked, and she slips into the  
back seat, popping up when enters the snazzy Charger, and startling him-he’s also HIGHLY  
AGITATED)…

“Gaby…we agreed that you would stay away from me, except on the job. I don’t wanna see  
you, and I don’t give a fuck about your explanations or excuses. I can’t stand the SIGHT  
OF YOU, the sound of your voice makes me nauseous. I’m asking you nicely, for the last time:  
if you continue stalking me, I won’t have any choice, but to call Antonio.”

_Haven’t I been punished enough?_

“You really hate me that much…I’ve admitted how wrong it was to see you and Casey at  
the same time, and the lies that I told, and the destruction and pain that I caused. I AM  
TRYING, SO, SO HARD, to show you all of the regret that I have about what I did, the shame  
and guilt that feel…but you aren’t even TRYING to forgive me. I’m not a monster, or a  
person unworthy of being redeemed. Peter Mills…you don’t know what it takes to even  
come and try to talk to you, to suffer all of the scorn, and disgust, and SHAMING for even  
daring to be alive…” (she stops suddenly-HE’S LISTENING!)…encouraged, Gaby hurries  
to continue: “I made a mistake…several mistakes: I lied, I deceived you, and betrayed  
you. I was so blinded by my infatuation with Casey that I didn’t see until it was too  
late that what I needed, and WANTED, was right there in front of me. All that I ask  
is that you listen, and believe, that I know that now; that I am in love with you, and  
want you…TE ADORO, TE QUIERO, y quiero vivir el resto de mi vida contigo.”

“Es demasiado tarde, Gabriela. Hablas de SUFRIR…YO SUFRI viendote con Casey,  
cuando te…emabarazate con su bebe. Quieria morir, Dawson…MORIR!”

“Lo SE! Creeme, Peter Mills, lo se…”

“We can’t get it back…I’ve moved on.”

“I’ll WAIT. You love me, I know that you do. But I’ll make you a deal: you tell me this  
moment, NOW, that you stopped loving me, that you don’t want to ever see me  
again, and I’ll leave. I’ll leave Chicago, because I can’t stay here knowing that you  
are with someone else, and that I’ll never get the chance to cook with you, and shop with  
you; watch shitty comedies with you…that you’ll never fuck me again…I couldn’t stand that,  
my heart is breaking just to SAY IT. So…tell me how you don’t love me, that I should go away.”

_PLEASE…I HAVE been punished enough_

“I can’t say that. There have been enough lies. I can’t make a decision about this now; I  
have to think long and hard about this. Give me some time. In the meantime…I’ll try to  
not be so hostile, rather, don’t let it show so much.”

_OH THANKGODTHANKGODTHANKGOD!_

“That’s all that I ask. Thank you. I’m gonna go. Bye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TO ENGLISH
> 
> TE ADORO, TE QUIERO, y quiero vivir el resto de mi vida  
> I ADORE YOU, I WANT/LOVE YOU. and I want to live the rest of my  
> life with you
> 
> Es demasiado tarde, Gabriela. Hablas de SUFRIR…YO SUFRI  
> viendote con Casey  
> It's too late, Gabriela. You talk about suffering; I SUFFERED  
> seeing you with Casey
> 
> Cuando te…emabarazate con su bebe...Quieria morir, Dawson  
> …MORIR!  
> When you got pregnant with his baby...I wanted to die, Dawson...  
> DIE!
> 
> Lo SE! Creeme, Peter Mills, lo se  
> I KNOW! Believe me, Peter Mills, I know


	6. Three Words-All Rise/In The Heights-You; Just YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL RISE: I LOVE YOU, YOU'RE PERFECT, I THINK
> 
> EMILY AND LUKE FINALLY ADDRESS THE 'THREE LITTLE WORDS"
> 
> IN THE HEIGHTS, ACT ONE
> 
> USNAVI AND VANESSA (KIND OF); BENNY AND NINA...AND KEVIN

xALL RISE-EMILY AND LUKEx

Since Luke Watkins' confession of love, Emily Lopez has dodged him, made  
excuses to not see him, and he finally tracks her down, corners her, and she,  
understanding that he's owed an explanation, makes her own confession:

“Estas tres palabras…que SUSTO, Luke, a oirlas. Para mi, estas palabras…muchas veces  
significacaban que deberia de preparame por algun castigo…no es tu culpa, pero…  
(Those three words, Luke..what a fright they gave me. For me, those words…mean that  
many times I’d better prepare myself for some punishment or another…it isn’t your  
fault, but)…

“Ok, las devuelvo (I take them back)…” Luke starts to say.

“Eso no es lo que quiero, Luke…digamelas otra vez.” (That’s not what I want, Luke…tell  
them to me again).”

“Again…ok…are you gonna PANIC, again?”

“SAY THEM!”

“I love you.”

“I love you too…I think…I’m pretty sure…yeah: I do.”

Luke decides that it’s HIS turn to tease HER: “PRETTY SURE; Hmmmnot very convincing…”

“Ya, parale! (That’s enough). “ I love you, I’m more sure every day. Now stop teasing me  
and give me the kind of kiss to show what we’re gonna do later.”

“Ri’ here, ri’ now?”

“Ri’ here, ri’ now.” They show EACH OTHER…

xIN THE HEIGHTS-BENNY AND NINA, USNAVI AND VANESSAx

Benny Lawson Morelos works for NIna Rosario's father, Kevin. The childhood  
'crushes' Benny and Nina pick up where they left off; its as if she had never gone away  
from the Barrio. The embers of their previous attraction fans into flame as they  
walk through the streets, reminiscing. He mentions his plan to ask Kevin to sell the  
taxi service to him; Nina is very excited about this, and wants to cut their walk short  
and hurry home for dinner.

As everyone is finishing the meal, announces that he has sold the taxi service. Benny  
set off by this news, makes a big scene, storming out later when Kevin shouts that he's  
not a part of the family, and never will be (Benny is frankly tired of hearing it: ‘You will never  
be a true ROSARIO, or of the BARRIO, for that matter: Lo siento, mi hijo, pero quiero mas para  
mi hija: mas que TU.” He’s been hearing this for YEARS, and he’s kept quiet, born the insults…FOR  
NINA...until NOW…

At a local cub, Benny has started the process of drowning his sorrows in liquor. He doesn’t want  
to hear her apologies, or explanations (specifically, how she refused the money her Father offered to  
pay for her return to college.

Usnavi and Vanessa are there as well, and their night is not going very well either...shy Usnavi won't dance,  
doesn't talk much, and so Vanessa decides to accept a few invitations to dance. That's when Usnavi shows  
some signs of life. He finds a dance partner of his own, and they two childishly attempt to make make each  
other jealous, which only the heats the situation more.

NIna accepts an invitation to dance, and Benny, growing more angry by the minute, breaks the two  
apart and punches the guy just as all of the lights go dark. The past few minutes are forgotten; as the four  
start a fevered search to find one another...despite the chaos, Usnavi makes his way to Abuela Claudia's home,  
where she shares the news that she won the lottery. "That's is a true blessing, Abuela...lo se que hay necesidad."  
(I know that there's a need): he means that Abuela has been base-line poverty level for many years, getting  
by through the help from her barrio neighbors.

"What the fuck are doing Benny!? Eh??

“Este Hombre…”

"No significo NADA! Y tu lo sabes bien, que you no soy esa tipo de mujer!!"

After a few beats, she says " Do you TRUST ME, O NO?"

"I do"

"Then act like it. I want to be with YOU. No one else. You."

She moves closer, and he steps back; she keeps coming, until he finally breaks and takes  
takes her into his arms. After they kiss, they walk to his apartment


	7. My Person-Chicago PD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the episode 'Lines'; while surveilling an  
> elusive narcotics trafficker, Vanessa Rojas runs into  
> Luis Ruiz at an undercover buy; she's able to cover  
> her prescence there, though later she sees Luis on video  
> as a known associate of the Intelligence Unit's target  
> (Gael Rodriguez). She and Luis have a complicated past,  
> and she must choose bewteen her loylaty to HIM, and  
> to her sworn duty as a police officer.

Kevvin Atwater can tell that something’s wrong with his partner. She almost always  
has a smile for him, but not since the Gael Rodriguez case. After her sometimes lover/  
childhood friend Luis Ruiz was rolled up in the wire-tap, earning a year in “County”,  
she’s been uncharacteristically non-responsive-except in the bedroom…

One night last Thursday, she showed up at his brownstone, needing comfort. That  
turned into her wanting sex, really aggressive sex. She seemed fine in the morning,  
and they’d been together twice since. Tonight, she wants to talk.

“Kev…Luis was my person, you understand? He saved me from going to jail, he SAVED  
MY LIFE; he’s the reason I’m here. I know that he broke the law, but I feel like a betrayer,  
and now he’s gone. And I need a person. I want that to be you-I’m hoping that it will be.”

"And...when he leaves jail in a year?"

"I'm never gonna see him again. Besides, I have my new person."

“I have your back, V: professionally, and personally. Turns out I need a person too.”

“There’s, ahhh…there’s a lot about me that I’ve kept hidden; thinking that if I let  
anyone know, that they won’t want anything to do with me. But even when you thought  
that I was that Kingpin’s mistress, you treated me like a lady. I feel safe with you. And when  
we’re in bed, I’m ALIVE, like I haven’t been in years. KEV-I’ve been…umm…mistreated…  
by-by foster parents…foster FATHERS, and once by a c-couple. Luis put a stop to that, when  
he was old enough. And sometime-someti-imes, I’m that scared little kid…again…praying to  
be rescued…”

“Your Shelter. SHELTER…that’s what I’ll be.” He embraces her, whispers tenderly.

“For a long time?”, she whispers back.

“As long as you need.”


	8. God Friended Me-Cara and Miles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ater some hiccups, the couple pledge  
> alliegiance to one another

"Miles"..., Cara begins to.

"NO-don't say it...don't ruin it...leave it be. "

"You SAY that...can you be true to your word? NOT

bring it up again...EVER, MIles..."

"I can. You have my word."

"Then we never mention it again..."

"Fine by me."


	9. I Did Something I Should'nt Have-S19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A re-doing of 'Bad Guy' (current  
> season-episode 15)...it isn't  
> quite finished-the idea was making my  
> 🧠 itchy...

The doorbell rings, though Andy is to engrossed in the newly-  
discovered photos and letters from her childhood to notice. When  
she does look up, there are voices at the front door: VIC? And her husband  
has disappeared...oh, that's his deep baritone, muted, while he and Vic discuss  
something or other. "No me robas el Marido!", she calls, smiling...and goes back  
to her photos..

"Chief, what the fuck is this? I KNOW that you aren't corrupt, but I'm less sure  
about the Assistant Chief. What does he have you doing? We can't let this STAND,  
Robert!"

The tall man steps closer, and leans in, keeping his voice low: "I'm trying to keep  
LUCAS out of the shit! Dixon found out about my fetanyl issues..." he pauses, raising  
a questioning eyebrow...

"Lucas told me," she clarifies.

"...I thought as much-anyway, Lucas was recovering from his heart surgery,  
and Warren was on fire for me to self-report, even though I pissed clean-  
he as much as forced me to pee, by threatening to go to Dixon himself...  
Vic, he wouldn't back off, and I know the game well enough to know that  
self report provides at least SOME cover, definitely more than being outed.  
Asshole said some shit about having something like what I did part of the  
record during HIS watch-as ACTING CHIEF, he means-was just not going to happen-in  
FRONT OF WARREN-THAT'S where he fucked himself...I haven't had a chance to talk to  
Riptide yet...Andrea's-going through some stuff."

"I KNOW. I'm sorry to bring this to your door; I was really worried for YOU, for  
LUCAS: for all of us. I'll bet she heard me...I'll never hear the end of it if I don't  
stick my head in..."

"NEITHER OF US!", Sullivan agrees, allowing her entrance.

"I don't understand what you said earlier, dammit!", she jokes, from the home's  
entrance way

Andy stands to greet her: "I said don't steal my husband, Dammit!"


	10. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have re-written the episodes (AU) where Maya did what  
> she did with Jack, imploding her and Dr. Carina's romance;  
> Carina "ghosts" her for over two weeks until agreeing to meet  
> Maya for dinner. Maya takes steps to understand THE WHYS behind  
> why she does what she does, the way that she does them. Can they HEAL?

After a few few false starts, Carina's finally able to keep a breakfast date with still-girlfriend (for now) Maya. On at least  
two previous occasions the excuses she gave to break the date were lies (non-existent hospital emergencies); the fall-  
out from that casual and cruel admission ( _I fucked Jack about an hour ago! THERE-you're martyred-Leave!)_  
The hurt and crushing sense of betrayal is still very fresh in Carina's heart and mind; luckily her brother Andrew needs her  
attention, finally accepting his mental illness diagnosis and admitting that simple force of will won't be enough to over-  
come the ailment. 

Maya's lived within a constant cloud of fear and despair since the mess she created the night she betrayed the kind Italian  
OBGYN with the always-horny Jack Gibson and crassly bragged about it to Carina, in a fit of pique when the other woman  
suggested that her father's singular focus on her being the best may-MAY-have bordered on child and adolescent abuse.  
Yes, Carina had kept pushing, driving Maya out of the apartment, and deep in her heart Maya knows that none of what she  
suggested was meant as harmful; yet like her dad, once the rage build to a certain point _lashing out_ was  
next: first when Andy Herrera (clearly on the verge of a break-down) had the audacity to suggest that a man who SHE knows  
better than _any other person on the planet_ may not have been the man he presented to the rest of the world;  
then goading Gibson into a revenge fuck (killing two birds with one stone?)-striking out Andy (Jack is her ex) AND Carina  
(take THAT for suggesting my dad is anything other than a a GOD)...

This turmoil is of her own making, which is rare for someone like her: if anything positive can be gleaned from what she now  
recognizes as severe mental abuse at the hands of her 'helicopter dad", it's her attention to detail and intense focus. A not  
so wonderful Lane Bishop legacy is her quick and cutting temper-also contributing to why her relationship with the best  
woman she's ever known teeters on the brink of crashing and burning. At least Carina's agreed to meet her, after '"ghosting"  
her for a little over two months. Carina arrives two minutes before 7pm; they agreed to meet at Donovan's, an upscale steak  
house and recent addition to Seattle's downtown. The moment she's seated, the incredibly beautiful physician takes a large  
gulp from the glass of white wine waiting on her place mat. She's gaunt, and fidgety. Finally she says, "Alright-I'm here."

"Yes, you are-and you look beautiful. Thank you for coming. My behavior that night was deplorable. If you hate me, I hate  
me MORE. I have no excuse for why I acted that way, except to say that I learned it growing up-my Dad, that's the way he  
spoke to everyone after one or all of us 'disappointed' him in some way. Losing a race, not preparing a 'perfect meal'; my  
brother Mason not performing well enough at soccer to earn a scholarship...he withheld affection, praise. I walked 20 miles  
once, back home after I didn't equal my best time at a meet. I get home, he didn't let me inside for three hours..."

"Maya"-

"...I know, I'm not trying to curry sympathy. But thinking about those days, what he really did to us-facing those truths...  
Dr. Lewis, my therapist, says that I re-wrote that history in my mind, because why would a parent treat their child that  
way, unless they have their best interests at heart? It MUST HAVE BEEN LOVE, and I converted it in my brain that way.  
It's a flimsy reason for what I did, I know"-

"STOP TALKING: Please, Maya! I had no idea that you were seeking help, that you have accepted the truth about tuo padre-  
your father-that you have been avoiding. That's great; it shows that you are serious about repairing _Us_ .

"You don't know how happy that makes me!" Maya is all grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia:
> 
> Sullivan and Ripley are minority partners in _Donovan's_  
> 


End file.
